


dealings with a demon pt2 (the deal is cashed in)

by zaynjawaads



Series: dealings with a demon [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Niall Dies, it's quite au, maybe he's crowley maybe he's not idek, this is a really happy story naaaaart, yay i am the most murderous author ever, zayn nearly dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynjawaads/pseuds/zaynjawaads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crowley's back, and it's time for him to cash in on the deal he made with niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dealings with a demon pt2 (the deal is cashed in)

Zayn had been clear of the cancer for five years. Everyone was baffled as to why, although this was rarely mentioned to the boy. He should’ve died, but the cancer just went away. Nobody could figure it out. Niall knew why, of course, but told nobody about it. After all, who would believe him? Demons don’t exist. He knew he had to tell Zayn at some point, but he just didn’t know when. Or how. And did Zayn really need to know? The Hellhounds would come eventually… _But_ _it could just be put down as a wild animal attack by the coroner and Zayn could get on with his life. No, he’d be better off not knowing. Save him the stress, y’know?_ That was Niall’s excuse. He convinced himself that he would be happier with Zayn if nobody knew. He could get away with it. He’s been acting all his life, how was this any different?

Well, it was very different. This fact didn’t stump Niall though, and he kept his secret from Zayn until his near-last breath. Nobody knew Niall better than Zayn did, and yet in that entire five-year period he never noticed a thing. Even the quirk of an eyebrow or the twitch of a lip could give away Niall’s true feelings to Zayn in an instant, and they both knew it. Perhaps Niall just avoided the fact.

On the 1822nd day after the deal was made (yes, Niall counted- he needed a distraction), four days before he was due to make his final appointment with a hellhound, Niall got a visit from a certain red-eyed demon.

“You-You’re the one I made the deal with?” Niall asked as the demon flashed his eyes.

“The very same. Came to check up on you personally. Our deal was quite a lot more important to me than I would’ve ever thought.”

“So you managed to stop whatever is going on upstairs?” Niall asked out of politeness.

“No. Couldn’t get near it. Managed to, uh, delay certain parts though... But you don’t need to know the details. So, have you told _loverboy_ about our trade yet?”

Niall sighed. Of course he hadn’t. He didn’t have the guts. He didn’t want to ruin what little time they had left. He gave a tiny shake of the head. In a small voice he said, _“No.”_

“You should, you know. He deserves the truth. After what he went through….” The demon trailed off and _tsk_ ed in a pointed kind of way.

“I guess…”

“I don’t. I know. So, you tell Zayn about this whole business before my dogs come for you, or once you get in the cage… Well, it won’t be pleasant.”

“Why are you doing this? Why would you care?” Niall spat. _How dare he interfere with my life anymore?!_

“Oh, make no mistake, I don’t. I just like messing with you.” And with that he vanished.

Niall sat down and rested his head in his hands. _I’ll tell Zayn when he gets home from work._

When Zayn got home from work, _I’ll tell him when we go to bed._

When they went to bed, _Nah, I’m too tired now, I’ll tell him in the morning…_

1823 DAYS AFTER (THREE DAYS BEFORE)

Niall woke up to the sound of Heat of the Moment by Asia screeching through the air, acting as his alarm. He shut it off before it could wake his boyfriend and rolled out of bed tiredly. _He’s sleeping now, it’s his day off, I’ll tell him when I get home from work._ So Niall continued his day as he had become accustomed to, sharing no truths and hearing no lies. Unfortunately, he didn’t break routine.

1824 DAYS AFTER (TWO DAYS BEFORE)

Niall woke up to the faint sound of dogs barking in the distance. He felt conflicted about his whole situation. Tell Zayn and go to hell, don’t tell Zayn and still go to hell. He had to keep his love’s best interests at heart, but he also had to tell him... _I’ll tell him when we’re both in a better mood…_

1825 DAYS AFTER (THE DAY BEFFORE)

Again, Niall was woken by the sound of dogs barking. They sounded slightly closer today. Zayn slept through them though, as he had done the previous day. When Niall sat up he felt kinda dizzy. The sensation passed soon enough and he got on with his day. _Get dressed, eat breakfast, brush teeth… Careful not to look in the mirror ‘cause you’ll hate what you see…_ He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and told him to have a lovely day. He still didn’t say, though.

1826 DAYS AFTER (OR THE DAY OF)

It was a sunny Saturday. Niall and Zayn snuggled in bed until the late hours of the morning, enjoying each other’s company. Niall knew what day it was and intended to spend every second of it with his love. He would tell him when the time came, he really would. He ignored the dogs’ barking as best he could, but his slightly blurred vision was a pretty big discomfort. Zayn would notice something was up. And when he did, Niall would be straight with him.

They spent the afternoon outside in the sun with a picnic rug and a basket of assorted foodstuffs. They read to each other and sunbathed and had the best sex ever, and Niall felt that his last day on earth could not have been better. But it was short lived. In the early hours of the evening, while he was cooking dinner, Niall heard the scratching of paws at his front door. He ignored the sound and served dinner. He took it to Zayn and sat with him in front of the telly, his arms around the man he’d loved for all his life. Eventually the scratching subsided.

After they finished dinner Niall put on a movie and again snuggled into the couch with Zayn. Halfway through, when the pair were kissing deeply, the scratching started again. It sounded louder and more forceful than last time. Niall pulled away. Zayn asked what was wrong. Niall decided it was time.

“Zayn, let’s go to bed. I’m tired tonight.” He got up and walked into their bedroom with a faux yawn. Zayn followed with a shrug. They got in the bed and cuddled. It was a few minutes before Niall said anything.

“Zayn, for the past five years I’ve been hiding something from you.” Niall took a deep, steadying breath.

_Scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch…_

“What? Niall- you’re acting weirdly. What’s going on?” Zayn asked, looking worriedly into Niall’s eyes.

“Well, you see Zayn, when everybody claimed the curing of your cancer had to be the work of god, they were dead wrong. It was the opposite. A demon saved your life.”

“Niall, what are you on about? You’re being silly. You’re not scaring me. Stop it.”

_Scratch, scratch, scratch…_

“No, Zayn, we don’t have time. You have to believe me. Look at the clock- look at it- it’s half-past eleven. They’ll get in soon.” Niall looked straight into Zayn’s eyes. “Zayn, I made a deal with a demon to save your life. I couldn’t live without you. You have to believe me.”

“O-okay….” Zayn trailed off, trying to let this information sink in. _The demon was coming for his boyfriend._

“Zayn, there’ll be Hellhounds. They’ll attack me. They won’t touch you. But don’t interfere. Because then they will hurt you. And I won’t let that happen.”

“Niall, why are you only telling me this now? You should’ve told me earlier. Like, five years earlier. What if I had made plans for us? Niall, why?” Zayn talked with tears in his eyes.

“I was too weak to tell you earlier. I know I should’ve but I wanted to cause you as little pain as possible. I’m so sorry.”

_Scratch, scratch, scratch…_

And with that, they heard the door break open.

“Niall-“ Zayn started but Niall sat up and shoved him as hard as he could to get him out of harm’s way. Within seconds, Niall started yelling out in pain.

“Zayn- go! Don’t stay! Ahhhhhh!” Niall shouted as he was thrown backwards. Zayn backed up against the wall, his vision blurred by tears. As he watched, a cut gouged it’s way down his lover’s cheek. Then another. And another. Niall cried out and reached out to Zayn. Soon, invisible forces were tearing strips of Niall’s skin apart and gouging cuts deep into his body. Niall was pushed back against the headboard of the bed, screaming in absolute agony. Zayn was hysterical, screaming and crying.

“No! No! No, no, no, no, no, no!” Zayn shouted over and over again. He had no idea what to do.

“ArghhhhHH! Zayn, I love y-!” And with a final, deep gouge, Niall lay still on the bed, the white sheets soaked with red blood.

Zayn fainted.

He woke up in the hospital to the news that he was being charged with the murder of the man he loved most.


End file.
